Insanity
by MakaRishona
Summary: Ryan Terry has been held in Maycroft Hospital for 10 years after he murdered his mother, and younger brother. He had spent much of this time alone until a boy by the name of Felix is brought into his room. Felix is brought in newly to the same ward as Ryan. Will this new Swede make Ryan open up? And will he finally share his true reasons for his crimes. NotEnoughRoomForGoodSummary
1. Chapter 1

*******Intro***

**__****/~ Ryan'sPOV~/**

_Thick red liquid leaked down white walls, making it all-the-more visible in the dimly lit room. The axe, which I had been using just moments before, slipped from my grasp as I fell to my knees in front of the two mangled bodies of the ones I loved most. My brother, Nathan, wasn't damaged as badly, it only took seconds before he was gone. I didn't know if this made me happy or sad. He hadn't suffered as much, but that meant that I could watch the terrified look that had stayed with him as he passed over. My mother on the other hand was no longer able to be viewed as a human. Slashes marked her blood-splattered, porcelain skin. It took much more effort and time to kill her. The blood churning screams she let out replayed themselves in my over and over till I believed they would shatter my skull. Nathan's eyes, small and scared, had watched me as I hacked his mother to death, never letting out any noise; he just cried the river of rears that had began pouring down his cheeks._

_I killed them. How could I kill them? I'm a monster!_

_I balled my hands into fists as I clenched had-fulls of red-stained hair. I screamed. It was a painful scream. One that echoed through out the house. Moments later, sirens could be heard outside. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered. The door was kicked down. "I didn't want to do it..." Numerous police officers swarmed the room, some staring in horror at the scene before them. "I had to..." A few had their guns pointed at my head. "You know that...right?" Someone grabbed my hands and began to cuff them. "I'll miss you..." I began to sob. "I'm so sorry..." I cried._

**-End of Dream-**

I woke with a start, drowning in sweat, tears spilling from my eyes. It was just a dream; the same dream I've been having for the last ten years. I had gotten use to waking up from this dream...this nightmare, every night. I was always met with the same smooth, white walls as always. It was tonight that marked the day I was put in here. Exactly ten years since I murdered my mother and little brother. I had never gotten over it. I didn't deserve to. I deserved to live with the guilt of knowing I ended their lives. I didn't want to do it, I had to, but that's not what I believe. I believe I could have protected them...from him. Even if that meant offering up my own life, it would have been better than what I deal with now.

With the click of the door, I peered over. Nashie, one of the nurses, was standing in the doorway. "It's morning, Ryan," she inform. She and I had become close over the years. Nashie was one of the only here who didn't judge me or give me weird looks. She was a young woman with long dark hair. Her skin was pale and plain, no marks or scars could be seen on her face. I assume that is a good thing.

She nodded, turned, and left the room. All they to do was wake me; although I was already up more often than not. There was a button on the wall next to my door, almost like a pager, that would allow me to have contact with her if I needed something.

Here comes another day...

******Okay, well that was the introduction. Um, if you want more please comment. That is if you can even find this horrible story. Anyway...Thanks for reading...Bye.**


	2. One

******Hey everyone, thanks for the insight on the last chapter, here is a new one to show my gratitude!**

**__****/~Ryan's POV~/ (Time skip, three days.)**

I glanced a clock that was held within the intercom next to the door.** 6:27 PM **The small, green letters displayed. On the 15th, at 8:00, I was told someone was coming here. I was in a dazed state, due to sleep deprivation, when they had explained why. I think they said something about, "A long-term visitor." But honestly, I have no clue. I had been checking the time every three minutes since six O-clock. I figured it would make the time go faster, but, of course, it didn't. It's like when you were younger, and you would open the fridge every 15 minutes, thinking there somehow may be a new food in there. But there never was.

About an hour and a half had gone by and it was now 7:45 PM. I had spent the time day-dreaming. Not about anything specific, really. Just how wonderful it would be if I didn't have to do what I did... God, why me? Why was my family who was cursed? Just as I was about to go into one of my mental fits, the creaking sound of a door drifted through the air. I glanced up to find a blond-haired boy, around my age, standing shyly in the open door frame. Behind his was a nurse I had seen a couple of times, but had never bothered to learn her name. My hand quickly flew to my face. I calmed a little once I had felt the cold ceramic mask that always covered my face. It was the only thing they had let me keep while locked up in here. The only thing from that night, anyway... He slowly walked into the room and the woman closed the door. The 'click' that admitted told that she had locked it.

So he was staying here? I didn't relies that they were telling me this when they had talked with me the other day. Oh well, the ten years of solitude were fun, no lie; but it couldn't be that horrible having someone else here with me.

Silence had draped over us, as I had become consumed in my thoughts. I looked over to the young man who was now sitting awkwardly in the bed which lie on the opposite side of the room. He looked...nervous...and a little scared. I pondered over the idea of asking him what was wrong, but decided against it. I can't expect him to open up to me, I haven't even spoken to him yet! And to be honest, I would never agree to talk about my problems, even with a friend. And plus, I don't want to invade his personal life. That sets of a bad vibe...Well, so does meeting someone in a nut-house...

"Sup?" That should be good. A nice, standard greeting.

He jumped a little in his seat, gazing at me in surprise, as if only now noticing I was there. "H-hey..." He stumbled over his word, hanging his head. His dirty-blond hair was covering most of what little was showing. But hey, I'm not one to talk about covering your face.

Though I didn't want to creep him out, I felt like I should ask what's wrong... Letting my need to help others get in the way of common sense, I asked, "You okay?"

"Huh?" He glanced up at me with a questioning look.

"N-nothing, never mind." I averted my eyes, staring at the ceiling. Well, this is awkward... "Welcome to the nut-house," I murmured after a short while.

"Heh, thanks," He laughed a little, as did I.

"Why you in here?" It seemed something worht asking.

"U-uh, I'd rather not say just yet..." He replyed nervously, looking everywhere except for me.

"It's okay, friend. I understand." I tried to reassure him.

'Thanks, bro," He deflaited in relief.

"No problem..." I yawned.

Just then, the lights went out, signaling that it was time for the patients to rest. ___So here is my new roommate__,_ was the last thing I thought before I was engulfed in a land of dreams.

******Horrible chapter, I know. I'm actually expecting to get hate comments just because of how much I slacked off... *^^ I'm really sorry, please don't give up on this story! I will make the next chapter MUCH better, I promise! Plase just wait untill I have the time which should be next weekend, so expect a chapter then. Please keep reading, it would mean alot! And please comment (Even if it is just hate) and tell me what you thought! Thanks...I think...**


End file.
